


Welcome Home, Alexander

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Dearest Alexander [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: (especially in the bedroom), (with magic), Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Choking, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane also has a Praise Kink, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Alec Lightwood, Smut, They're competitive even in the bedroom, some at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: The bedroom door shuts behind them and before Alec can say anything, his husband’s magic has him pinned against the wall.“Is this what you were talking about?” Magnus smirks, staying out of reach, and raking his gaze up and down Alec’s body. “Tell me, Alexander, does it feel as good as you remember?”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Dearest Alexander [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765333
Comments: 17
Kudos: 179





	Welcome Home, Alexander

The bedroom door shuts behind them and before Alec can say anything, his husband’s magic has him pinned against the wall.

“Is this what you were talking about?” Magnus smirks, staying out of reach, and raking his gaze up and down Alec’s body. “Tell me, Alexander, does it feel as good as you remember?”

He opens his mouth to answer, a _yes_ at the tip of his tongue. He’s been dreaming about this for weeks, ever since their wedding night when Magnus had let his magic take control. However, just as he parts his lips, his husband flicks his wrist and a wave of pure pleasure rushes through Alec.

Magnus’ magic is the only thing keeping him upright. He can feel himself trembling, his fingers shaking as he desperately tries to free his hands and extend them towards Magnus. His husband spots the movement and tuts, taking a few steps towards Alec until he’s so close they’re breathing the same air. Still, Alec can’t touch him.

Magnus exhales and a shiver racks through Alec’s body. They’ve barely started their little game and he’s already two seconds away from losing.

“What was it that you told me?” his husband asks, trailing his fingers lightly down Alec’s chest and slicing the shirt open as he goes. “Something about choking, was it?”

Desire courses through Alec’s blood, beating in tandem with Magnus’ magic. The shirt slips off his shoulders, and Magnus’ hands slide back up to his neck. For a second, Alec thinks his husband is going to play with his deflect rune as he always. Then, Magnus’ fingers press against his pulse point and Alec feels the familiar magic rush out towards him.

He tries to breathe in but finds he’s unable to do more than gasp for air. He shoots an alarmed look at Magnus who’s still standing in front of him, fully clothed. His husband laughs, low and dangerous, and releases the pressure around his neck just enough so Alec can take a deep breath. A second later, the magic is back in place. It sends waves of pleasure straight to Alec’s already straining cock.

“Mags…” he breathes out, voice throaty and broken.

His husband’s teasing smirk widens as he starts unfastening his own belt ever so slowly. Alec thinks about what they must look like, him pinned against the wall, barely able to breathe, and Magnus, stripping for him leisurely. The image makes him moan, although the sound that leaves his lips is nothing more than a hiss.

“You should see yourself, Alexander,” his husband murmurs, as though he read his thoughts. “You’re a vision, _sayang_. Although you’ll be even more so in a second, when I finally get my dick in your mouth. I wonder, do you prefer being choked by my magic or my body?”

Once again, the hold around his neck lessens and this time, Alec whines. His hands itch to put the invisible collar back in place. Some of his desperation must have shown on his face, because Magnus’ smirk softens and he steps closer, carding fingers through Alec’s hair soothingly.

“I know, _sayang_ , it’s been too long. But you’re being so good, aren’t you? So patient for me?”

Without warning, Magnus tightens his grip in Alec’s hair and pushes him down onto his knees. The magic disappears and he keens, a tear rolling down his face at the loss. He knows Magnus is winning their game, but right now he couldn’t care less because his husband is pulling out his cock and placing it in front of Alec’s mouth invitingly.

Alec knows better than to do anything without permission, especially when Magnus is in one of his moods.

“ _Now_ , Alexander.”

That’s all he needs. His mouth is wrapped around Magnus a second later, eager to finally taste his husband again. It’s as glorious as he remembers and he loses himself in the feeling. He knows Magnus is moments away from losing control and giving in to the urge to fuck his mouth, so he looks up with teary eyes and swallows.

Magnus’ glamour drops and he pulls on Alec’s hair twice in quick succession. It’s his way of asking Alec if he’s sure about this. Instead of answering, Alec takes even more of Magnus’ cock into his mouth, fighting against his gag reflex. Magnus snaps immediately, thrusting down Alec’s throat fully and setting a fast pace that has Alec sobbing in relief.

He hasn’t felt this good in weeks. His husband hasn’t even touched him and he’s already painfully hard. The only thing stopping him from reaching for his own erection is the knowledge that as soon as he moves, Magnus will pull off. That’s the last thing he wants right now.

“Fuck, _sayang_ ,” Magnus grits out, his jaw clenched. “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you? You could come just from being choked, on your knees for me, couldn’t you? I bet if I were to send a single spark of magic down your spine right now…”

Alec moans loudly, the sound muffled and wet and _wrecked_. Magnus shifts above him and for a second Alec is afraid he’s about to stop. Then, he hears the familiar _click_ of a camera and he falls forward, hands flying to Magnus’ hips. He knows Magnus has a whole collection full of pictures of him, but it still manages to catch him off guard every time.

“You like that, don’t you?” Magnus chuckles. “You love knowing they’re out there somewhere. I could be showing them to my friends, you know? Showing them how pretty you look when you’re stretched out around me, crying not because it hurts but because you love it _too much_ . Would you like that, Alexander? I could leave the albums in the living room where everyone could see them. There are a lot of people who would pay to get their hands on those, _sayang_.”

They both know it’s never going to happen. Alec is too shy and Magnus too possessive of those pictures. Still, it doesn’t stop Alec from sobbing at the thought. He’s so close, so ready, and if Magnus doesn’t do something soon…

His husband pauses, probably trying to hold back his own orgasm, and Alec smirks, twisting out of Magnus’ grip in one smooth movement. He’s back on his feet in less than a second, already pushing Magnus towards their bed. His husband is staring at him with wide eyes that grow darker as Alec drops his jeans and underwear in one go.

“You’ve had your fun,” Alec grins, straddling Magnus as soon as the man is laying on the bed. The warlock opens his mouth to say something undoubtedly teasing but Alec cuts him off with a single roll of his lips. The words die against Magnus’ lips and Alec leans in, nipping at his lover’s jaw and all the way up to his ear. “Now it’s time for me to have mine.”

Goosebumps appear all over Magnus’ body as Alec lets his breath ghost over his skin. His husband is shaking with barely restrained arousal and Alec doesn’t resist when he’s pulled down into a searing kiss. He breaks away with a wicked smile and Magnus gulps, gaze flicking to Alec’s hand as the shadowhunter reaches behind himself.

The plug comes out easily and Alec waves the glittery, golden toy in front of his husband’s face, laughing at Magnus’ whine. Oh, how he loves seeing him like this, needy and hot and filled to the brim with desire. His pupils are blown wide, the gold barely visible around the pool of black.

Ever so slowly, knowing it’ll drive Magnus crazy, Alec lowers himself onto his husband’s cock. He’d chosen one of the bigger plugs, aware of how much his husband loved it when Alec came prepared, not needing any preparation.

“I thought of you all morning, whilst I was getting ready,” Alec murmurs, finally sitting completely on Magnus’ hips. He knows his husband wants to move, to thrust upwards, but Alec’s grip is unbreakable. “My fingers felt so good, you know, but I kept imagining it was you there instead. Would you have liked that, _cariño_?”

Alec doesn’t know if it’s the thought of Alec getting himself ready, hot and bothered alone in Idris, or the reminder that they hadn’t been together in a month, but magic sparks out of Magnus’ fingertips at his words. Alec vaguely registers something breaking in the background before he’s lifting himself up and dropping down again.

“Please,” Magnus sobs. Clearly, he knows just what Alec is waiting for. There’s no way Alec is letting him come without hearing him beg first. “ _Please_ , Alec, please move faster. I’m so close, darling, so close. Please, _pleas-_ fuck!”

Alec picks up the pace immediately, just as eager as Magnus to finally find release. He stares at his husband all along, no matter how much he wants to throw his head back and lose himself completely. There are tears staining Magnus’ cheeks, and Alec knows there are probably matching ones on his own face.

“ _Alexander_ ,” Magnus pleads. “ _Please_.”

Sweat is dripping down Alec’s chest, they’re both wrecked, too aroused to think about anything other than their bodies, and Alec lets go completely.

“You’re so good to me, _cariño_ ,” he whispers brokenly, gasping for air and feeling himself tip over the edge as Magnus finally breaks free from his grip and thrusts up unexpectedly. The slight movement makes Alec scream, come covering his thighs and Magnus’ chest as he yells his husband’s name over and over again.

He feels Magnus’ own orgasm under him and groans at the feeling, slumping over his husband as soon as the cries of ‘ _Alexander_ ’ stop coming. He could probably fall asleep right there, can already feel himself slip into a state of semi-consciousness. Magnus is panting as hard as he is, though he does take the time to snap his fingers and vanish the mess they’ve created.

They break apart eventually, needing to change into something a bit more comfortable than what they were wearing earlier. Alec doesn’t mind sleeping naked but Magnus prefers the feeling of his silky pyjamas, so Alec watches him as he gets ready for bed.

He’s already half-asleep by the time his husband slips in next to him, throwing his arm over Alec’s chest and smiling at him tiredly. Alec grins as brightly as he can manage, lifting a hand to caress Magnus’ cheek gently.

“If this is the welcome home I get every time I leave for a month, I might have to plan a few more trips to Idris.”

“Don’t you dare,” Magnus snorts, pinching Alec’s side. “I’m not sure I could handle another round of whatever that was. Those letters certainly expanded your imagination, Alexander.”

“Or maybe they just gave me a reason to put my feelings into words,” Alec shrugs, pressing his lips to Magnus’ forehead and cuddling closer to his husband. “There are so many things I want to try with you, _cariño_.”

“Hmm, I can’t wait,” Magnus hums, his breaths evening out as he falls asleep.

Alec takes a few moments to admire his husband, wondering not for the first time how he got so lucky. Eventually, though, he lets his dreams claim him, holding onto Magnus tightly even in his sleep.

He’s finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! And thank you to [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemilyj) for reading through this and beta'ing it! This is my first attempt at writing an actual smut scene (which is based on their letter exchange from the previous fic) so I hope it was at least somewhat successful! 
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
